Rain
by mwonaekkoya
Summary: Yongguk mendapati seorang namja berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan. / "Penghangat ruangan di apartemenku rusak, jadi bolehkah aku menumpang mandi? Aku akan kedinginan bila tidak ada penghangat ruangan."/ BangDae / B.A.P / BL


**Rain**

.

.

.

BangDae

BL, Oneshoot, Mature, OOC, PWP, typos, ide pasaran, etc.

.

Pokoknya cerita ini punya Naenae!

.

.

.

* * *

TING TONG~

TOK TOK TOK

Suara bel dan ketukan pintu yang terkesan buru-buru membuat namja bernama Bang Yonggguk ini terbangun.

"Siapa sih orang yang berkunjung pas lagi hujan? Dasar kurang kerjaan." Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

TOK TOK TOK

TING TONG~ TING TONG~

"Iya iya, tunggulah sebentar!" Yongguk berteriak sembari berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Dasar tidak sabaran! Umpatnya pelan.

CKLEK

"A-ah Bang Yongguk-ssi, bolehkah aku menumpang mandi?" tanya namja manis dihadapannya. Ia basah kuyup, mungkin saja ia kehujanan. Rambutnya yang basah menutupi sebelah matanya dan dahinya, gigi yang bergemeletuk pelan, dan matanya yang merah. Manis sekali namja ini.

"Hah?"

"Penghangat ruangan di apartemenku rusak, jadi bolehkah aku menumpang mandi? Aku akan kedinginan bila tidak ada penghangat ruangan." Jelas namja itu. "Oh, kau Jung Daehyun kan? Masuklah."

Yongguk mempersilahkan Daehyun masuk menuju kamarnya, tidak lupa ia menutup pintu. "Kau bisa mandi disana, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Kata Yongguk sembari menyerahkan handuk berwarna putih pada Daehyun.

Setelah Daehyun masuk ke kamar mandi, ia membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas untuk Daehyun. Setelah selesai, ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuat coklat hangat.

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yongguk begitu ia melihat Daehyun keluar dari kamarnya. "Iya. Maaf merepotkanmu. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak ada, duduklah di sebelahku." Kata Yongguk menepuk sofa di sampingnya—mengisyaratkan Daehyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Daehyun duduk di samping Yongguk dan tangannya meraih segelas coklat hangat yang masih mengepul. Yongguk mengamati Daehyun hingga Daehyun meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Yongguk dengan aneh. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Hm, tidak. Bagaimana denganmu, Yongguk-ssi?"

"Aku memiliki kekasih yang mungkin seumuran denganmu. Kau masih kuliah kan?" Daehyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau manis sekali."

Daehyun merona dipuji oleh namja setampan Yongguk. "Sampai-sampai aku ingin memakanmu." Kata Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Daehyun. Tentu saja Daehyun langsung menggeser duduknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yongguk menjauhkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada."

Daehyun meraih gelas yang berisi coklat panas—yang sekarang telah hangat dan berkurang setengah—dan meminumnya.

Yongguk mengelus bahu Daehyun yang mulus, merambat hingga lehernya yang membuat Daehyun hampir tersedak. "Kau tahu?"

Daehyun meletakkan gelasnya dan mengelap bibirnya yang terdapat setetes coklat panas. "Tahu apa?" Yongguk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Daehyun dan berbicara dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak.

"Aku memiliki fetish pada kaus berwarna putih yang longgar, seperti yang kau pakai sekarang." Daehyun melihat pakaian yang ia pakai. Kaus berwarna putih yang longgar dan celana jeans diatas lutut berwarna coklat. Dengan segera ia mengapit kerah kausnya agar bahunya tidak terekspos.

"Jangan ditutup seperti itu, kau menghalangiku untuk melihat bahu dan lehermu." Diam-diam, Daehyun menyeringai. Ia melepas kerah kausnya dan menoleh ke arah Yongguk, yang mengakibatkan bibinya bertabrakan dengan bibir Yongguk.

"Aku juga memiliki fetish pada wife-beater." Kata Daehyun seduktif sembari mengelus lengan kekar Yongguk dengan perlahan, meloloskan desahan yang berasal dari bibir Yongguk. Daehyun tersenyum senang.

Yongguk yang merasa sofa ini sempit, memutuskan untuk menggendong Daehyun ala bridal style ke kamarnya, agar ia lebih leluasa menjamah Daehyun.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Yongguk melempar Daehyun di ranjangnya, kemudian Yongguk menindih Daehyun. "Kau tahu, mengapa aku memiliki fetish terhadap kaus longgar seperti ini?" Daehyun menggeleng.

"Karena dengan begini, aku dapat menyingkap kaus ini dan memperlihatkan leher sekaligus bahu. Dan aku dapat membubuhi tanda di tempat-tempat itu, seperti ini." Yongguk menyingkap kaus Daehyun hingga memperlihatkan leher Daehyun yang mulus dan bahu yang sempit. Ia mengecup leher Daehyun dengan gemas dan menggigit leher Daehyun hingga terdapat bekas gigitan yang kemerahan—yang tidak lama kemudian menjadi kebiruan atau keunguan.

Daehyun meremas lengan atas Yongguk yang berotot dan mendesah, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diperolehnya. Yongguk yang mendengar desahan Daehyun menyeringai. Kemudian Daehyun berusaha membalik posisi mereka, sehingga Daehyun berada diatas Yongguk. Yongguk membulatkan matanya.

Daehyun menelusuri dada bidang Yongguk dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat pola tidak beraturan yang membuat Yongguk menahan napasnya. Daehyun melanjutkan perjalanan jari telunjuknya menuju leher tebal Yongguk. Ia mencoleknya sebentar, mencubitnya dengan gemas, dan menggantikan posisi jarinya dengan bibir.

Sebelum Daehyun membuat tanda di leher Yongguk, Yongguk telah menarik dagu Daehyun dahulu sehingga sekarang bibir mereka saling bertautan. Yongguk menghisap bibir atas Daehyun, sedangkan Daehyun menghisap bibir bawah Yongguk. Yongguk menarik leher Daehyun agar tubuh Daehyun menempel padanya, otomatis Daehyun meremas bahu Yongguk.

Mereka memejamkan mata, menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Yongguk mengetuk bibir Daehyun menggunakan lidahnya, agar ia bisa menjelajahi isi rongga mulut Daehyun. Setelah Daehyun membuka bibirnya, Yongguk langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi Daehyun yang rapi.

Daehyun membuka matanya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke abs milik Yongguk, mengikuti lekuk abs Yongguk yang terbentuk sempurna. Kemudian naik menuju dada bidang Yongguk dan mencubit nipplenya.

Yongguk melepas tautan bibirnya dan menyeringai, "Rupanya kau agresif ya, Daehyun. Dasar nakal." Daehyun tersenyum sehingga matanya menyipit dengan lucu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas selakangan Yongguk.

Yongguk menyingkap kaus Daehyun dan menyentuh perutnya yang sedikit ber-abs. Jarinya menjelajahi perut Daehyun hingga akhirnya ia menemukan nipple Daehyun dan memelintirnya pelan.

"Bila kau terganggu dengan kaus ini, lepas saja." Yongguk menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan nafsu. "Tidak, kau terlihat manis bila seperti ini. Membuatku lebih bergairah."

Lihatlah Daehyun, memakai kaus putih longgar yang merosot hingga memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan bahunya yang tidak terlalu lebar, wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat, matanya yang sayu, bibir yang sedikit terbuka, dan saliva diujung bibirnya. Betapa cantik dan manisnya namja di hadapannya ini. Batinnya.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Dengan sengaja, Daehyun menggesek selakangan Yongguk sehingga ia mendesah. Ia merasakan kesejatian Yongguk menegang. Yongguk memegangi pinggang Daehyun dan ia memposisikan diri untuk duduk dengan Daehyun di pangkuannya.

Daehyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat tertunda, yaitu menggesek selakangan Yongguk. Tidak mau kalah, Yongguk menyentuh kesejatian Daehyun dengan jarinya yang lentik dan sesekali meremasnya dengan gemas.

Daehyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher tebal Yongguk dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Yongguk mendaratkan kecupan pada leher jenjang Daehyun, membuat Daehyun geli.

Yongguk merasakan kesejatian yang digenggamnya menegang, sehingga ia dengan semangat meremas kesejatian itu. "A-akh, Yongguk-ssihh, lepaskan celanaku, jusseyohhh~" kata Daehyun dengan setengah mendesah dan suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Ani, lepaslah sendiri."

Dengan enggan, Daehyun bangkit dari pangkuan Yongguk dan dengan setengah berdiri, ia melepas kancing jeansnya. Berniat menggoda Yongguk, ia menurunkan zipper jeansnya dengan perlahan membuat Yongguk tidak sabar.

"Ish, cepat lepas jeans itu." Tidak tahukah Daehyun bahwa Yongguk tengah menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menggunting celana itu?

"Ani, bantulah aku. Sepertinya zipper jeans ini rusak."

"Kau berniat menggodaku?" Yongguk menghampiri Daehyun dan membantunya melepas jeans itu. Setelah itu, ia melemparnya ke sembarang arah bersama dengan celana dalamnya. Daehyun duduk di ranjang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae?"

"Lepaskan jeansmu juga, Yongguk-ssi." Tanpa basa-basi, Yongguk langsung melepas jeansnya sekaligus celana dalamnya dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Yongguk menarik lengan Daehyun agar ia mendekat ke arahnya dan kembali memangku Daehyun seperti tadi. Yongguk menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

Mereka mengerang bersamaan ketika kesejatian mereka yang tidak terbalut apapun bersentuhan.

"Yongguk-ssi—"

"Panggil saja sesukamu."

"Baiklah, Yongie. Dan panggilan aku sesukamu." Yongguk segera membungkam bibir namja manis di hadapannya dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Daehyun tanpa izin sehingga Daehyun hampir tersedak. Tetapi Yongguk mengabaikannya.

Yongguk meraba paha dalam Daehyun dan akhirnya ia menemukan kesejatian Daehyun yang menegang. Ia mengelus kesejatian itu, lalu menggesekkan kesejatiannya dengan Daehyun hingga Daehyun menyemburkan cairan semennya ke tangan Yongguk.

Yongguk mencolek cairan semen milik Daehyun dan melumurinya di jari-jarinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Yongguk menusukkan dua jari sekaligus pada manhole Daehyun.

Daehyun menggigit lidah Yongguk karena kaget jari Yongguk tiba-tiba menusuk manholenya. Yongguk melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Apa itu sakit?" Yongguk menghapus air mata Daehyun. Daehyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cakar bahuku atau gigitlah, setidaknya itu bisa mengalihkan rasa sakitnya."

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerang bibir Yongguk. Ia berusaha untuk mendominasi Yongguk untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Sementara itu, Yongguk telah memasukkan tiga jarinya dan menusuknya dengan dalam, berharap ia menyentuh prostat Daehyun.

Daehyun berusaha memasukkan lidahnya pada Yongguk, tetapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya, ia menggigit bibir Yongguk dan bibir Yongguk terbuka, memberi akses pada lidah Daehyun untuk menelusuri rongga mulut Yongguk.

Yongguk menarik jarinya dan berniat untuk menggantinya dengan kesejatiannya. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Daehyun. "Dae, ini akan terasa sakit. Jadi, kumohon berbagilah rasa sakit itu padaku dengan mencakar atau setidaknya gigitlah bahuku, oke?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan mencium bahu Yongguk yang tidak ditutupi oleh wife-beater.

Yongguk mengangkat pinggang Daehyun dan mengarahkan kesejatiannya tepat di manhole Daehyun.

Jleb!

"Ngghh..." Daehyun mengerang tertahan, karena ia menggigit bahu Yongguk. Yongguk tahu, sakit di bahunya ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang dialami Daehyun, jadi Yongguk hanya terdiam sembari meremas pinggang Daehyun pelan.

Yongguk membiarkan Daehyun terbiasa dengan kehadiran kesejatiannya di manhole Daehyun. Ia mengelus rambut Daehyun dan mengecupnya.

Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manik hitam milik Yongguk. Ia melihat ada kabut nafsu di mata Yongguk, tetapi ia percaya Yongguk tetap mengutamakan dirinya dibanding nafsunya. "Bergeraklah."

Yongguk membaringkan tubuh Daehyun hati-hati tanpa melepas kesejatiannya dari manhole Daehyun dan menindihnya. Ia mengangkat kaki kanan Daehyun di bahunya dan menyodokkan kesejatiannya.

"Ahh~~ Yongiehhh..." desahnya tak karuan. Yongguk yang mendengar desahan Daehyun semakin bersemangat menyodokkan kesejatiannya.

"Daehyuniehhh, kau sangat cantik."

Daehyun menarik leher Yongguk untuk kembali berciuman. Yongguk dengan senang hati melumat bibir Daehyun dan membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Daehyun mendominasi dirinya kembali. Daehyun dengan senang hati memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Yongguk dan melakukan perang lidah.

Yongguk semakin mempercepat sodokan kejantanannya pada manhole Daehyun saat dirasa ia hampir klimaks. Ia dengan segera mengocok kejantanan Daehyun agar mereka klimaks bersama.

"YONGIEEHH..." "DAEEHHH..."

Daehyun mengatur napasnya agar teratur sehabis klimaks. Yongguk mecium bibir Daehyun dan melumatnya. Daehyun memukul lengan Yongguk dengan keras hingga Yongguk melepas ciumannya.

"Hahh... hahh.. kau.. gila ya?" kata Daehyun dengan terengah-engah. Yongguk tersenyum tipis.

"Aku gila karenamu."

"Ituhhh... kalimat pasaran, bila kau hhhh... ingin tahu."

"Baik, terserahmu saja."

* * *

.

.

 **END**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Haaiii! Perkenalkan, aku Naenae atau panggil aja Ane, salah satu author di akun Mwonaekkoya. Yang punya akun ini ada dua, Naenae dan Soto Koya. Ngomong-ngomong ini ff debut Ane lohhh, apalagi rated M. Ane tau ini masih berantakan.

Gimana ceritanya? Silahkan kasih komentar, kritik, atau saran di kolom review ya, karena Ane juga masih belajar. Setiap review dari kalian bisa membuat Ane seneng loh. Maklum, pengen tau rasanya cerita Ane direview sama readers, hehehe... /malah curhat/

Ane sengaja bikin BangDae karena ff BangDae langka banget, nggak kayak DaeJae atau BangHim. Bagi yang nggak suka crackpair, silahkan tinggalkan cerita ini dengan damai. Karena Ane pecinta damai, peace. Kalau mau bash aja gaya penulisan Ane atau apalah, yang penting jangan pair, oke? /nyodorin jari manis, karena jari kelingking dah mainstream/

Oh iya makasih buat Soto Koya, temen seperjuangan Ane di dunia fanfiction ini, yang sudah membeta cerita ini. Yo kawan, makasih yeee...

.

Berminat review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Yongguk berniat untuk melepas kejantanannya dari manhole Daehyun, tetapi ia memegang tangan Yongguk. "Biarkan saja seperti ini, aku menyukainya."

Yongguk membalik posisi mereka, sehingga kini Daehyun berada di atas Yongguk. Daehyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yongguk.

"Dae, apa maksudmu?" Daehyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap manik hitam milik Yongguk. "Maksud dari apa?"

"Jangan bercanda. Maksud dari kau yang berpura-pura tidak mengenalku." Daehyun cemberut.

"Aku kesal padamu karena kau enak-enakan tidur, tidak memikirkan kekasihnya yang masih kuliah, apalagi sekarang sedang hujan. Aku sudah menunggumu, tetapi karena aku tidak sabar, akhirnya aku pulang sendiri dan kehujanan. Kau tidak kasihan pada kekasihmu ini? Kau beruntung aku tidak memarahimu."

Yongguk menggesek hidungnya dengan Daehyun membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, aku tertidur."

"Yongie, aku lelah." Rajuknya dengan imut. "Tetapi aku tidak lelah."

"Ya tentu saja! Kau kan sudah tidur, sedangkan aku baru pulang kuliah. Dasar bodoh." Daehyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yongguk, berniat untuk tidur.

Yongguk menyeringai, ia mengangkat tubuh Daehyun untuk menyodokkan kejantanannya pada manhole Daehyun. "Aaahh~~ Yongiehh, tidak hhh.. taukah kau... aku lelah? Aahh~~"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur? Ayo kita lanjutkan permainannya." Yongguk membalikkan posisi mereka dan menyodokkan kejantanannya dengan tempo cepat membuat Daehyun menjerit.

"KAU GILA BANG YONGGUK SIALAN!"

.

.

 **END**

(Kali ini beneran)


End file.
